Fangs and Feathers
by PerLib
Summary: Max and Fang have a daughter, Astrid. They land in Forks, and everything seems fine, until Astrid and Renesme meet. Then a strange bond happens between the two. The Voltori find about the flock, and want to meet them...mostly Astrid. Will they let her live, or will there be a battle to the death to keep stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

Fangs and Feathers Chapter 1:

Astrid POV(not how to train your dragon)

I flew with my family through the sky heading for a new town to hide out. My name is Astrid, I have wings. Well my whole family does, how else would we be able to fly. My mother , Maximum Ride, has brown hair and brown eyes. She's alwayse stubborn,hard headed, and a great leader and mother. My father, Fang Ride, has jet black hair and matching eyes. I have my dad's physical genes, meaning I have black hair and matching eyes, along with black wings. I'm 16 years old. I looked below me and saw a big green sign, Forks Washington. The sky was grey and misty, as the crisp air chilled my pale face.

"Time to land." Mom called out to the whole Flock, we swooped down and landed in a thick forest full of moss, big trees,bushes, and some flowers. It was beautiful, "Get to know the area guys, we need to know our surroundings." Mom instructed, I walked into a randome direction for a while until I saw something glinting in a lucky ray of sunshine that had managed to pass through the thick clouds. It was a house, made of glass. I looked for any people inside and my eyes saw no one . I shrugged, maybe the house was abandoned. I walked back to tell mom, pushing past branches and twigs in my way. I saw my mom standing on a thick branch near the top of one of the trees. I spread my ebony wings once again and flapped them a few times. In seconds I reached Mom, "Did you find anything?" She asked as she smiled at me, and being the fool I was to think the house was abandoned I shrugged it off. Mom wrapped her warm arms around me, I wasn't used to being hugged. Or any physical feelings. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, savoring the moment. Just because I was uncomfortable didn't mean I didn't like them. I slowly pulled back and saw my uncle, Iggy, start a fire. It was getting late and the sun was going down, we still needed to eat.

The whole flock, Aunt Angel, Aunt Nudge etc. ate hot dogs and 7 cans of beans. I was still hungry with our big appetites and insane metabolism, I'm sure everyone else was too. I pulled off a thick hoodie I was wearing earlier and used it as a pillow, Dad was laying near me, along with mom to make sure nothing happened to me. They knew I could defend my self, and kick butt pretty well, but they told me they didn't want to make the risk of me getting taken from them AGAIN. But that's a story for another time. I began to drift to sleep as the crackling of the fire filled my ears. Suddenly I felt a blanket fall into my body, I looked and saw Dad with a slight smile on his lips. He knelt down and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered and went back to mom, who was already sleeping.

I layed back onto my side and smiled, I quickly passed out being exhausted and all.

Renesme's POV

I was out with my Aunt Alice hunting deer and such, when I saw a girl with black wings fly up a tree and disappeared. I slowed my running and thought about going back, maybe it was my imagination. I thought, yeah that was it, humans don't have wings. Unless she's not human. That thought stayed at the back of my mind all night as I went home with my mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward. I laid in bed for a while thinking, "who was that...what was that?"

End of chapter

This is my first MR /twilight crossover please leave reviews and your thoughts. They matter. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid POV

I woke up the next day with sunlight hitting me straight in the eyes. Damn sun, not only does it give me sunburn but it decides when I get up as well. I have to go to high school today, why? Because my grandma said it would be good for me, and I wasn't the brightest bulb in the closet. I pulled a hair brush from my bag and began to gently pull it through my tangled hair, I watched my black hair go from frizzy,tangled and all out messy to soft, silky hair. I heard a snap behind me a whirled around, seeing my dad wide awake. "Hey." He said simply as he reached for my brush and ushered me to turn around. I turned and waited for the tingly feeling I got when someone touched me.

I began to relax as I felt the bristles go through my hair and grabbed different clothes. I waited for Dad to finish then changed behind some thick bushes. I had a Metallica t-shirt and some black jeans and converse. "Kay! I'm gonna go! See ya' later." I took a running start and took off with my bag on my back. Today grandma would try to get us a house to stay in for a while.

After a while I could see the high school as a small dot, a bit closer then I'll have to walk. After five more minutes of flapping my tired wings I landed not far from high school. I walked toward the entrance, the sounds of cars and rowdy teenagers filled my ears. As I walked my mind wandered to the thought of grandma finding a house then, WHAM! I bumped into someone and their books hit the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I helped pick up the fallen note books and papers as I apologized , "It's okay, I do the same thing a lot too." I looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes with a slim face. "Hi, I'm Renesme." She put her hand out for me , I hesitantly shook it with an awkward smile. "I'm Astrid."

We stood and walked through the front doors and down a hall, "what classes do you have?" Renesme asked as she turned to me. I pulled out my schedule from my pocket and handed it to her. Grandma got my stuff yesterday from school and handed it to me. She looked it over and smiled, "We have the same classes!" She said happily and looked as if she was about start jumping with excitement. I was relieved, she could show me where all my classes where, this place seemed like a maze I would never beat.

"I'll show you to your classes." She said and pulled my hand to another hallway other high school kids were running down and yelling for one another. I saw some kids get pushed by the heavy traffic but they seemed okay. We walked into a class room and sat in two chairs at one desk. The classroom seemed like all the other, motivating posters everywhere, a white board in the front, and a large desk for the teacher.

Other kids piled in and took their seats with their friends, was Renesme my friend? I guess so, why else would she be so nice to me. The teacher walked through the door and wrote something on the board . "Class, get the red books from the back and flip to page 649. We'll be learning about the nature of reproduction." The first thing that went to my head was sex. That is reproducing , correct?

"I want you to pick a partner and make study cards. We'll be having a test at the end of the week." The teacher barked at us. Oh, I see how it is. He's one of those teachers that want to make kids do stuff with others when we could have the best chance of learning with his guidance, and test us later. What an ass. Renesme stood up and got two books. She came back and plopped the books down and sat. I reached into my bag and pulled some cards from a zipper pocket. I pulled twenty cards for the both of us.

Through the whole class period we made cards from the vocabulary words on the page and studied them. To me they seemed to be pretty difficult words, but to some others they were like a child's vocabulary. I guess I'm just that dumb. I probably would have put my self into school too if I was grandma. I could barely pronounce the words, let alone know why they meant! The bell rang and everyone got up and left. I was walking through the hall alone to my next class, Renesme said she had to go talk to someone. "OW!" A boy's voice entered my ears and I searched for the owner. A kid was being held down by a group of three guys and being punched in the gut. Writing was on his head, I couldn't read it the boy kept doubling over. I ran over to them and grabbed the taller guy punching. I slugged him in the jaw and he went down pretty quickly. The two other boys, one scrawny and another very muscular shoved me to the floor and kicked me. I felt a foot ram in between my legs, they just kicked me in the vagina. I stood, anger filling my veins as I threw punches left and right, kicked and even bit a little. The three guys where soon laying on the ground, groaning in pain as I felt my own pain between my legs.

I looked back at the boy with bruises covering his face and arms. He was sitting shyly almost in his locker, and now that I notice it, he was probably pretty cute without all the injuries. But with them he looked a bit pathetic. "Are you okay?" I asked calmly. "Are you?" The boy countered. I looked at my arms and legs, they were shades of purple and red. "I guess." I said everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. Suddenly a loud booming voice filled the hallway.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A man with a red face of anger asked as he looked around with hatred.

"This girl helped me." The boy said quietly. I looked around, people looked at me with worried eyes, while others looked at me like I was an idiot for helping the poor guy.

"ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" He screeched as the bullies on the ground slowly got up along with the boy in his locker. We all followed the principal to his office and sat in chairs in front of his large, cedar wood desk. "Tell me exactly what the hell happened." He said, he was still infuriated with us and sounded like he was forcing himself to stay calm. The boy and I told the story, but the bullies countered our story with lies. It took a while before the principal got tired of us and told us to leave. We all stood up and just as I began to get out the door he stopped me. "Hold on Miss Ride, we need to call your parents." Crap I thought as I sat back down. I hope mom and dad won't TOO pissed with me.

I don't own MR, sorry I didn't update in a long time! Please leave reviews and your thoughts. Thanks!


End file.
